


The Journey Starts Again

by Alex_Frost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Sonezaki Masaki | Bill, OC/Gardevoir, OC/OC Mewtwo





	The Journey Starts Again

I'm sitting in the Colosseum when the trainers walk onto the field. The energy filled every person with anticipation; it was the final round of the preliminaries and the final battle was about to start. I was on the edge of my seat eagerly waiting for the next battle to start. When the challenger threw her Poké-Ball and let loose her first Pokémon I almost stood up, it was an adolescent Charizard, one just on the cusp of adulthood. The roar that the Charizard let out filled the entire Colosseum. The crowd roared with even more cheers as the other trainer finally made his way onto the field. The final battle was about to begin and I was eager to see who would come out on top. After all, I had a stake in who won anyway.

I leaned forward in my seat, wondering which Pokemon he’d chose for this particular battle. As he threw back his arm and released the ball, I felt a swell of nostalgia wash over me when I saw his Blastoise emerge. With a bellow that shook the stadium the great beast shot out a bout of steam. A small laugh escaped my lips as the barriers went up and the Blastoise takes a defensive stance.

“So, the old fire versus water,” I mutter as I leaned back in my seat, my hair covering my eyes lightly as the countdown starts. The moment it hit zero the stadium went silent. The bell sounded and the trainers shouted out their commands. I glanced at my lap where my Phantump sits, his eyes locked on the field. I smile as he looks up at me, his eyes wide with excitement. ‘Yes, I know, I’m excited too, let’s watch and see what happens next.’ I replied telepathically as he turned his attention back to the battle. This will be a very exciting match, and I’m looking forward to see who wins.

The battle was fierce, it was amazing and I was so excited for my turn. I take my turn in the wings and take a deep breath as my Phantump rests on my shoulder, his body trembling as he leaned against my head in a nuzzle. ‘It’s alright, don’t worry, I’ll be careful, I promise.’ I said softly as I gently cupped his face. I felt him shiver as he cuddled closer, I hum softly as I walk down the corridor and take a deep breath as I walk onto the field. I smile softly as I hear the announcer call my name and where I’m from, I chuckle at the sounds of confusion from the spectators. It’s not unheard of for people to not know about the Equas region, we are a bit of an obscure region, but for a very good reason. The Pokémon we have there are so powerful that the only way you can get there is if you’ve already beaten every other Elite Four in every other region.

I watched as my opponent walks out onto the field. A small smirk spread across my face as he stared at me, his eyes narrowing when he saw my Phantump on my shoulder. “I see you still haven’t evolved that pathetic excuse of a Pokémon yet,” He sneered as the little one on my shoulder tensed. I reached up and gently pulled him down and held him in my arms.

‘You shouldn’t judge other trainers based on your own skills,’ I quipped telepathically as I pulled out a Pokéball, tossing it up I caught it and raised an eyebrow. He scoffed as he pulled out his own ball, throwing his arm back he let it fly, it popped open to reveal a Umbreon, I frowned in thought as I pulled out a ball of my own. ‘A dark type, interesting,’ I thought as I tossed the ball and released my own choice.

“And both trainers have released their Pokémon, this looks to be a very interesting battle.” The announcer called as he got the crowd hyped up, his eyes locked on the field from his spot in the announcer’s booth. I smirk at my opponent and watch as he pales at my choice of Pokémon, the crowd gasped as the dust cleared as my Pokémon stood to his full height.

“Would you look at that folks, the reigning Champion from the Equas region has released a Mewtwo!” I bite back a smirk as my Two turned to glare at the announcer.

_‘I am have a name human,’_

‘It’s alright Z, let’s focus on the battle, we can deal with the idiots afterwards,’ I chuckle as he turns to me and smirks.

_‘We’ll crush them,’_ His baritone voice rumbled softly in my mind causing me to smirk back.

******

I pant softly as I lean against the wall, my head throbbed as I swallowed thickly. _‘You over did it, idiot.’_ I look up and crack a small grin at my partner.

“Thanks Z, you always know what to say,” He rolls his eyes as he places a hand on my head, his eyes glowed as he eased my pain. “You don’t have to keep doing that,”

_‘Once you stop over doing it, I won’t have to,”_ Z replied softly, his silver eyes locked on mine, he gently cupped my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. _‘What am I going to do with you Winter?’_ The wintergreen Mewtwo whispered.

‘I guess you’ll just have to love me,” I whispered back as I closed my eyes, his aura gently engulfing me.

_‘More than you know,’_ The reply came as he slanted his mouth over mine, my arms wrapping around him as the love of Z washed over me. I pull back panting softly, not truly caring if anyone saw or not. _‘Let’s head back to the hotel,’_ I nod and smile as we turn and make our way down the corridor. We reached the hotel without much hassle, I threw myself onto the bed and groaned as the softness of the bed cushioned my aching muscles.

_‘You should take a shower,’_ I look up and over at Z and don’t even try to hide a smile.

‘Only if you join me,’ He turned to look at me, his eyes running down my body. My grin turned sultry as I saw a shiver go through him. I pull myself off the bed and start undressing as I make my way towards the ensuite bathroom. I hummed softly as I step under the warm water, arching my neck to the side I groan softly as I feel it pop. I smile softly as I hear the door open, hearing the soft footfalls of Z I turn to face him as he pulls back the curtain, his silver eyes roaming my body.

_‘You’re beautiful,’_ He reverently brushes my cheek, I swallow softly as I feel myself blush from the compliment. I open my arms and pulled the wintergreen Pokémon into the shower with me.

‘And you’re so handsome,’ I replied as I pulled him down into a deep kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. I moan as he pins me to the wall and deepens the kiss even more. He wrapped his tail around me tightly as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around him as he moved his mouth to my neck and nipped me sharply. I gasped in pleasure as he nipped it a little harder, his power wrapping around me.

“I can smell you, my mate,” His baritone voice echoing in the bathroom, the rumble of his voice hit me to the core.

‘Then take me, please,’ I plead as I arch more against my lover.


End file.
